


How do you sleep?

by Nadyeahh



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Heartbreak, Romance, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadyeahh/pseuds/Nadyeahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toxicity is overrated they said. But when the sweet and sour saliva bubbles forth from your foamy lips, and the pale pink you drink turns your ashy skin into a sickly shade of green. I wonder if then you'll know what I meant when I told you I was poison. Get away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you sleep?

She awoke with a start and instinctively reached out for the comforting warmth that had left her long ago, breathing out in short harsh gasps. The princess pitied herself for her first sign of weakness. Her head fell back onto her pillow, and her body went slack when she couldn’t muster up the energy to stay upright anymore. She laid down back onto her sweat-drenched covers, and attempted to steady her rapidly beating heart.

Bonnibel raised her arm up, with a slight amount of effort and allowed her hand to hover above her face as she studied it carefully. Her eyes were still drowsy, but they soon readjusted to the light and her view became more focused. The blurry outline of her pink flesh sharpened, and the scars on her palms from her work became more defined. 

The princess wiggled her fingers experimentally whilst her mind retreated to memories, buried under months of regret. Inhaling softly, she slowly began to count the tiny pinpricks of pain that seemed to be coming from the joints of her fingers. With each passing moment and forgotten memory the pain grew sharper until she had no choice but to open her eye and halt her stroll down memory lane. 

She’d been researching phantom limb syndrome that day; a little “light reading” before bed, and she couldn’t help but see the similarities between her own particular illness. She wasn’t about to believe that she could completely understand what victims who had lost limbs had been through but still… 

Losing in love was nothing compared to losing a hand to frostbite. Nothing but a stump would be left where your hand once was. Where you’re forced to remember that although the muscles in your shoulders twitch, and although you can still feel your hand flexing… It’s no longer there. 

And when she placed her hand down onto the pillow besides her, and inhaled the sweet familiar scent of leather and strawberries, she too was reminded that what she had grown so accustomed to was no longer there as well. 

At least the recovery process held some merit. 

One would have to re-educate their body, and learn to live without. Reflexes would be rendered obsolete, old habits were inevitably proven to be physically impossible, and so they would slowly forget their past physical capabilities. Learning to let go was always hard.

There was no wound, no real physical mark. Yet the pain was real... Still as real and as painful as the day that the Vampire Queen had flown out of her life.

She sighed, before turning on her side and staring intently at the wall across from her. She wondered if Marceline was spending the night cavorting with wolves again, and smiled at the thought before loneliness overtook her again. 

Another sleepless night. Another day without. She’d learn to live without her heart.

Eventually.


End file.
